1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements for manifolds used in the drinks industry, particularly but not exclusively for the distribution of beverages.
2. Description of Prior Art
One form of multiple beverage distribution is a dispense tower having a number of branch outlets connectable to the taps to supply the same or different drinks to each tap. Where the drinks have the same major constituent, e.g. still or carbonated water, this is supplied to all the outlets through a common manifold.
As shown and discussed in GB-A-2271619, a standard manifold has poor flow characteristics, creating pockets of possible stagnation of water therein, and unequal pressure delivery across the outlets. The invention in GB-A-2271619 is a xe2x80x98tube-in-tubexe2x80x99 manifold designed to create a better equalising flow across the outlets by directing the flow around the manifold between the inlet and outlet delivery lines. However, manufacture of the usually metallic tube-in-tube manifold requires the separate formation of the tubes, conjunction of the tubes, and the creation and addition of extra dimples to hold and centralise the inner tube in place. Manufacture is not therefore simple or flexible.
An object of the present invention is to achieve the same or a similar effect as the tube-in-tube manifold, but with significantly easier manufacture.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a manifold having one or more inlets and one or more outlets, wherein the elongate hollow core of the manifold is divided longitudinally into a plurality of lumens by one or more elongate partitioning members extending across the manifold core to enable flow of the liquid to be directed laterally around the manifold from the or each inlet to the or each outlet.
By dividing the manifold longitudinally along its core, liquid can be directed laterally from one end to the other, or at least along and across the apertures for any branch outlets, avoiding stagnation and equalising distributing temperature and pressure.
The partitioning member(s) may be separate or integral with the manifold, preferably supported in place by the manifold body wall, either directly or with intermediate supporting means. Where separate, the partitioning member(s) could be readily and easily insertable into one end of the manifold which is then sealed. A separate partitioning member would preferably be supported in place across the core by interference fit the manifold wall, although loose or looser fitting could be used for certain applications.
Preferably, the partitioning member(s) are formed integrally with the main body of the manifold, e.g. by plastics extrusion. Thus according to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a manifold whose elongate hollow core is divided longitudinally into a plurality of lumens by one or more partitioning members extending across the manifold, wherein the body of the manifold and the or each partitioning member are integrally formed by plastics extrusion. The partitioning member(s) are then inherently supported in place by the manifold body wall (s). The ends of the manifold body can then be sealed eg. using end caps
More preferably, the manifold uses one partitioning member, which, depending upon its shape is able to divide the manifold core into two, three, four or more lumens.
Each lumen may be separate from each other lumen, or be able to direct liquid flow into one or more other lumens through common passages. Where the manifold includes two or more separate lumens or sets of lumens, each separate lumen or each set of lumens will have a separate inlet and outlet. More than one inlet and/or more than one outlet may be used for each lumen or each set of lumens.
The partitioning member(s) may include slits, perforations or other apertures therein to increase or disturb the flow of liquid to and/or around the neighbouring lumen(s). The partitioning members) may extend wholly or substantially along the length of the manifold core. Where a partitioning member extends only substantially along the length, liquid can flow into one or more other lumens within the remaining common passage in the core. Where a partitioning member extends to the ends of the manifold core, and the passage of liquid to one or more other lumens is desired, apertures can be created in the one or both ends of the members, or one or both ends of the members can be cut away, to allow such flow.
Most liquid circulating manifolds have one delivery inlet and one delivery outlet. Whilst in the present invention, an inlet and a corresponding outlet could be coupled to the same lumen, with possibly a barrier in the lumen therebetween to prevent direct inlet to outlet flow, the manifold preferably has one inlet coupled to one or more lumens, and one outlet coupled to at least one different but connected lumen.
The inlet(s) and outlet(s) could also be positioned anywhere around or along the manifold, either separately or neighbouring. Preferably, the or each inlet and the or each corresponding outlet are neighbouring and parallel.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the manifold has one inlet and one neighbouring and parallel outlet, and a partitioning member integrally formed across and substantially along the length of the manifold core to create two lumens with connecting ends, wherein the inlet is coupled to one lumen and the outlet is coupled to the other lumen.
The manifold may be used to distribute a beverage to a plurality of branch outlets, apertures to which are spaced in the manifold body along the side of one lumen. The term xe2x80x9cbeveragexe2x80x9d as used herein includes a beverage component used to create a vendible beverage, e.g. still water, carbonated water, etc.
The manifold may also be used to circulate a coolant around the manifold to cool the surrounding environment, neighbouring components and/or neighbouring liquids. Such cooling includes trace cooling of any adjacent supply lines, and conduction cooling of the beverage dispensing heads or taps through the use of metal blocks or ferrules thereinbetween. The dispensing heads or taps preferably attach or connect directly with the metal blocks or ferrules, and the blocks or ferrules fit wholly or substantially around the manifold.
The manifold of the present invention has a further advantage, in that it can be sized to conveniently fit into the existing housings and shells of drinks-dispensing apparatus such as towers. This is particularly so for the internally divided cooling manifold as herein described, which can be considerably more compact and convenient to fit and use for the same amount of cooling than the single-bore cooling tubing currently used, which has to be bent into a T-shape with consequent space and flow problems.
Thus, according to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an is integral tower cooling assembly comprising an internally divided cooling manifold and one or more conjoined metal ferrules adapted to connect with and supply cooling to one or more dispensing taps, the manifold and the or each ferrule being held together by a rigid insulative surround.
Such a cooling assembly could be immediately ready for installation into a tower housing, requiring no further fittings or connections therewithin. The internally divided cooling manifold may have any suitable arrangement, eg. as shown in GB-A-2271619. Preferably, the cooling manifold is divided longitudinally into a plurality of lumens as herein described.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gated valve assembly adapted for use with a beverage distributing manifold having a plurality of longitudinally separate lumens, wherein the valve assembly includes a hollow body having an inlet and an outlet for the passage of liquid therethrough to a distribution port, the valve body being transversely moveable within and across the manifold to separately locate the inlet in each lumen.
The gated valve assembly allows the separate passage of the liquid in each lumen to the outlet of the valve body, and hence to the distribution port. One manifold can thus supply two or more different beverages, and the supply to each distribution port can be altered as desired or necessary.
The inlet of the valve body is preferably smaller than the transverse width of each lumen. The inlet may also be smaller than the separation between the lumens, to prevent any flow between the lumens when moving the valve body. Alternatively, the inlet is sized and/or shaped so as to allow the passage of liquid from two or more lumens simultaneously.
The valve assembly is preferably supported by housing on one or both sides of the manifold. The distribution port could be coupled to the housing, and the housing could support and guide movement of the valve body.
In one embodiment of the gated valve assembly, the manifold is divided longitudinally by one or more elongate partitioning members across the manifold core to create the lumens as described hereinbefore.
The manifold and gated valve assembly may be made from any suitable material or combination of materials. Preferably, the manifold and gated valve assembly are made of plastic, e.g. a mouldable plastic such as thermoplastic, more preferably polyethylene. The plastic components can be welded together using known welding techniques. A plastic material is preferred in view of its cheapness, flexibility, and ability to be extruded, e.g. to form the main body of manifold as one piece.